Batgirl : Fall From Grace
by KMGrady
Summary: The fate of Barbara Gordon's Batgirl rests in the hands of a Gotham City jury as the heroine faces felony charges. With seemingly damning evidence against her, will the jury believe her version of events?
1. Closing Arguments

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended in this work. This is a non-profit effort done out of affinity and respect for the comics and their characters.  
  
This is a pre-Crisis story based upon Barbara Gordon as Batgirl. It will have about twelve chapters, each of which will be posted periodically over the next few months.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Chief deputy P.A. Milton Price sits quietly behind the prosecutor's table as all eyes within the crowded courtroom converge upon him. He appears momentarily oblivious to his surroundings as he casually leafs through a small pile of case notes. The defense has just completed its closing argument, thus turning the floor over to the state. Judge Adam Craig is about to prompt Price when the lawyer rises from his seat. A rising star in Gotham City legal circles, the former defense attorney is generally thought to be the heir apparent to retiring District Attorney Howard Dozier. Milt Price is well-known for his feisty tactics which often border on belligerence. His closing arguments are the stuff of legend, yet on this day the prosecutor's demeanor is atypically reserved.   
  
"There is an old baseball story dating back to Leo Durocher and Willie Mays in 1951, the wisdom of which is occasionally rehashed in one form or another." the attorney begins. "A manager has a remarkably gifted young ballplayer who starts off slowly upon his arrival in the major leagues. The phenom begins pressing and his confidence wavers. The skipper pulls the awed young man aside. He says 'Son, I know you've grown up idolizing a lot of the guys that you're now being asked to play alongside or against. They may seem larger than life, but they're not. These guys each put their socks on the same way as you and I, one at a time.'"  
  
Price is a skilled orator whose command of language and inflection make him quite compelling. "Ladies and gentleman," he addresses the jury, "I ask that you take a long, discerning look at the defendant. Allow your stares to penetrate her dark mask. Ignore the familiar symbol that adorns her chest. There is no glorious cape to differentiate her. Beneath the gaudy exterior, she is a fellow citizen of this city. She pays taxes, just as we all do. She breathes the same air, dines in the same restaurants and votes in the same elections. And, of course, she is subject to the very same laws as each and every other person in Gotham."  
  
"We have all spent the past few days respectfully listening to the defense present its case." Mr. Price continues. "A parade of distinguished witnesses testified before this court. Nightwing. Supergirl. Black Canary. Several police officers and other distinguished citizens took the stand. Even our venerable police commissioner, James W. Gordon, spoke on the defendant's behalf."  
  
"Essentially the defense devoted the bulk of its time and efforts lauding the character and achievements of the defendant." the prosecutor observes. "Over the years, Batgirl has shunned the public, preferring instead to operate in relative anonymity under the cover of shadows and darkness. In these proceedings, her super-heroic exploits have been brought fully to light. While she clearly had name recognition prior to this case, Gotham City has nonetheless been reintroduced to a heroine of staunch accomplishment."  
  
"The state does not dispute any of the accolades accorded to this woman." Price insists. "We concede that Batgirl has an impressive resume. Yes, she once rescued Bruce Wayne from the clutches of Killer Moth. She's bagged a laundry list of criminals, a fair amount which I in fact have prosecuted. That's great. It was Batgirl who apprehended the notorious international assassin, code-named the 'Cormorant'. She probably should have received a medal for that one!"  
  
"Alas, the purpose of this trial is not to judge the credentials of Batgirl as a crime fighter." he reminds the constituency. "Serious felony charges are the issue here. In her zealous quest for justice, the defendant crossed well beyond the proverbial line. There is no gray area, folks. The evidence is overwhelming and incontrovertible. Video and eyewitness testimony clearly corroborate the victim's assertion. Batgirl deliberately shoved a man off of a fifth-story rooftop, rendering him paralyzed."  
  
The chief deputy PA strategically pauses for effect. He takes a sip of water to allow the gravity of his words to sink in. Throughout the trial, Milt Price has limited his usual histrionics for fear of alienating jury members. Now that all of the evidence has been presented, the preponderance of which favors him, counselor Price feels more free to indulge himself. He smugly criticizes the defense for its failure to refute the state's case.   
  
"Batgirl would like us to believe that her sterling reputation excuses a one-time lapse into vigilante justice. As jury members, you are in the special position to prove her wrong. That is your obligation." Price argues. "You wouldn't let a bus driver get away with this crime. Ditto a doctor, secretary or lawyer. Even a police officer would be incarcerated under these circumstances. A super heroine should be no different."  
  
"The defendant desperately clings to her Batgirl facade, for that is really all that she has to offer this court." the attorney opines. "She hides behind her mask, praying that a jury of her peers will not dare ..."  
  
"OBJECTION!!!" barks Jim Dover as he rises up behind the defense table. "Judge, we've been through this a thousand times!" he exaggerates for emphasis. "My client is well within her constitutional rights to safeguard her true identity. Mr. Price is poisoning the jury with this nonsense that the failure to remove her mask somehow implies guilt. I demand that ..."  
  
"Silence counselor." commands Judge Craig. "While the defendant is indeed permitted to remain masked within this court, the prosecutor is entitled to conjecture as to her motives for so doing. Mr. Dover's objection is overruled. Mr. Price, you may continue with your closing with a word of warning. You persist in walking a rather fine line on this point. You would be wise not to cross it!"  
  
Jim Dover stews silently as his counterpart again addresses the jury box. A highly accomplished defense lawyer, Dover anguishes as nail upon nail is driven into his high-profile client's legal coffin. He covertly glances out the corner of his eye at the brave super heroine seated beside him. His mood brightens slightly upon the sight of Batgirl, whose courtroom presence he finds truly astonishing. Through persistent adversity, the titian-haired crime fighter remains an inspiring picture of composure, confidence and dignity.   
  
Thoughts cascade in the deep recesses of his mind as the attorney attempts to focus on the prosecutor's closing remarks. It had been nearly two years since Jim had even spoken with Barbara Gordon. Once deeply involved romantically, the couple experienced a mutual and bitter parting. The woman he had once considered for marriage had completely fallen off his personal and public radar screens until her well-publicized mugging two months ago. The politician had survived her ordeal due exclusively to the heroics of Batgirl.  
  
Although Jim and Babs are again on speaking terms, their relationship remains distant and cool. Nonetheless, Congresswoman Gordon still holds him in the highest regard professionally. It was through Barbara's initiatives that Dover had been introduced to the mysterious darknight damsel, Batgirl. The heroine faced dire criminal charges resulting from the aftermath of the Gordon assault. To his surprise, Dover was very impressed by Batgirl and he agreed to take the case pro bono. "Relax dear," the attorney declared with striking bravado, "I promise I'll get you an acquittal!"  
  
*****  
  
Although Milton Price's closing lasts just twenty minutes, to Jim Dover it seems like an eternity. His promise of acquittal echoes tauntingly in his thoughts as the prosecutor concludes a thorough and convincing presentation. Dover concedes nothing via expression or body language, however. Following his client's example, the lawyer projects the image of a man confident that he has won exoneration for his defendant.   
  
"Ladies and gentleman of the jury, it is now time for you to begin your deliberations." Judge Craig formally states. "It is nearly 3 PM, so you will have two hours this afternoon to review the evidence amongst yourselves. You will resume tomorrow at 9:00 AM if need be. I remind you all that you are not to discuss the case outside of the jury room ..."  
  
Batgirl and her lawyer study the expressions of the twelve jurors as the judge concludes his instructions. Eyes shift from the bench to the expanse of the courtroom. Of the dozen citizens, only four choose to make eye contact with the costumed crusader. This is a marked contrast to the early stages of the trial, where all but one seemed almost compelled to glance repeatedly in her direction.  
  
Jim casually whispers in the heroine's ear as the back row begins to file out of the jury box. Batgirl nods accordingly. Dover hasn't anything of importance to say; he merely wishes to send a subtle message to these last six jurors that the defense remains together and positive.   
  
Once the jury fades from sight the courtroom bustles with energy. Droves of print and television media swarm the participants as they arduously squeeze through the masses. "Say nothing!" Jim insists as his client follows directly behind him. He aggressively maneuvers through the crowd until reaching the courthouse steps outside.  
  
"No interviews or questions please!" the attorney declares. "I will give a brief statement however." He pauses momentarily to ensure sufficient quiet for a proper sound bite. "My client maintains her complete innocence of these serious charges. The very fact that she has even been brought to trial is the unfortunate result of purely circumstantial evidence. Batgirl does not consider herself above the law; rather she operates within the permissible boundaries of the law. We have every confidence that the jury will make this key distinction and acquit my client."  
  
Jim and Batgirl ignore the anticipated flood of questions as they seek the refuge of their waiting limousine. To its intended audience, Dover's statement truly sounded genuine. Barbara knows this man too well, however. She has learned to gauge his true frame of mind, despite the public front. Jim is worried and the heroine trusts his instincts. Batgirl gazes absent-mindedly out the car window as they leave the crowd behind. "I'm already on the doorstep of the Gotham State pen," she privately frets, "and my jury just may see fit to show me inside!" 


	2. The Batgirl Case

Fingers swiftly dance across the keyboard, generating text on the computer screen before him. Words string together to form sentences. Paragraphs soon follow. Alexander Knox has written well over a thousand pieces for the Gotham City Times over the years. Although he has penned many significant articles during his career, his greatest acclaim will always be the Batman story. He was the first to report in print the existence of the caped crusader. As such, he is regarded as the city's unofficial authority on Bat-related news. Alex no longer covers the day-to-day activities of Gotham's masked crime fighters, but he is always on hand for the major developments.   
  
  
  
Ironically, Knox has had very little interaction with the costumed individuals upon whom he has built his reputation. This is not through a lack of trying. The Batman steadfastly refuses to talk with the media and he makes every effort to avoid photographers and TV cameramen. The original Robin had a very quick wit and the reporter was occasionally able to coax a good quote from him. The second Robin is intentionally sheltered from the press by his mentor, thus Knox hasn't any contact with him.   
  
  
  
As for Batgirl, she has long been a mystery to Knox. The super heroine avoids the public spotlight with a similar obsessiveness as the Batman. It took nearly a year and a half for the reporter to catch his first glimpse of the fabled female member of the Bat family. Alex wondered if he'd ever even see Batgirl up close, much less get the opportunity to speak with her.   
  
This changed when Knox met her under the most dire of circumstances. The reporter had made the mistake of getting too close while investigating a suspected drug trafficking ring in Gotham City. He was abducted and tortured by the criminals, who demanded to learn how much he knew and to whom he had communicated this information. Alex was certain he was about to die when Batgirl miraculously intervened. Five armed men assaulted the lone, unarmed woman. Sixty seconds later, she had decked all five.   
  
Alex Knox was still conscious when she reached his side. Batgirl used her cape as a tourniquet to dress a severe leg wound. With the police and the paramedics both on their way, the heroine remained with Knox. She engaged him in conversation to keep him awake and alert. Batgirl willingly answered all of his questions, with two understandable exceptions. She did not reveal her real name or her telephone number.   
  
  
  
This encounter did not lead to the friendly rapport Knox had hoped for, but it was enough of an ice breaker to allow him to get an occasional tidbit of information. Her elusiveness disappoints him, but the reporter fully respects her strong desire for privacy. Until testifying at this trial, Alex had never revealed the full details of Batgirl's exploits in saving him. "When they (police) ask, tell them I had help." she had insisted.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
The following is the column submitted by Alexander Knox. An edited version will appear on page one of tomorrow's Gotham City Times, provided the jury does not reach a verdict in their first two hours of deliberation. ...  
  
  
  
Now we wait. The seven day trial of the costumed heroine Batgirl concluded with the closing arguments from defense council James Dover and prosecutor Milton Price. The two talented litigators reemphasized the strongest points of their respective cases. The defense reiterated its argument that the heroine merits the benefit of the doubt due to a purely circumstantial case against her. The state urged the jury to ignore the heroine's status as a public icon and convict on the strength of the evidence. Batgirl's fate is now in the hands of the jury.   
  
A fundamental responsibility of a journalist is to maintain objectivity. That has never really been a problem for this writer until now. As a result of my testimony, it is public knowledge that Batgirl once risked her own life to save me from imminent death. How does one set aside this history so as to offer an unbiased report on his savior's criminal trial? To be frank, he doesn't. Or at least in my case, I can't. The reader deserves to know this up front. I believe in this woman and trust her explanation of events. I personally agonize over her predicament and pray that the jury will render a verdict of 'not guilty'.   
  
  
  
That said, Mr. Price's case against Batgirl is very compelling. A confrontation did indeed take place on the rooftop of the Metro Shipping office building in the early evening of May 11th. The combatants were the heroine Batgirl and career hoodlum Billy "Spike" Denton. Scuffling perilously close to the edge, the villain plummeted five stories to the alley below. Although he survived the drop, Denton suffered a multitude of injuries. The most serious was a lower spine trauma which has left him paralyzed from the waist down. Doctors do not expect Denton to ever walk again.  
  
Spike Denton asserts that Batgirl zealously chased him onto that rooftop, where she deliberately shoved him over the ledge. His astonishing claim is amply supported. An anniversary gathering was being held atop a 4-story apartment building adjacent Metro Shipping. Seventeen party-goers witnessed the incident; each saw Batgirl as the aggressor pushing Denton. Amateur camcorder footage from the same vantage point would seem to confirm this conclusion.  
  
Batgirl offers a different explanation of this episode. She admits to pursuing the villain onto the rooftop. The heroine explains that she trailed twenty yards behind Denton as he made his way toward a fire escape. She slowed her quarry up with a well-placed Batarang toss. At this point, Denton was not particularly close to the roof's edge. Unfortunately, in his intense haste to evade capture, the villain staggered and stumbled to stay on his feet. His frantic efforts brought him to the precipice of disaster. The super heroine tried to prevent the criminal from falling but he wasn't cognizant of his surroundings. Denton broke free from her grasp and unwittingly plunged to the pavement below.  
  
Defense advocate Dover vehemently challenged the accuracy of the eye-witness testimony against Batgirl. Turning the damaging videotape to his advantage, the attorney argued that the camera angle proves the witnesses watched from a very misleading vantage point. They were looking upward at a 25 degree angle at the brink of twilight. The tape was shot mostly from behind Denton; therefore the depth perception is very deceiving. "Superficially it may appear as if she (Batgirl) shoved him (Denton)," Dover even conceded, "but given the severe limitations from this view, it is just as likely that my client was attempting to save him."   
  
  
  
The events leading up to the rooftop scene are not in much dispute. Denton and three others were caught dealing dope by a police sting operation. A violent gunfight ensued. Two thugs, Jasper Riggs, 27, and Joseph H. Gagliano, 24, were fatally wounded while buying Denton and accomplice A.J. Coles time to escape.   
  
The two men reached the Gotham subway system and took the H train across town. Having lost their valuable merchandise, the two fugitives sought the cash needed to skip town before their employers could put the squeeze on them. They spotted Congresswoman Barbara Gordon jogging in Kane Heights, generally a safe neighborhood. The men assaulted Ms. Gordon with a switchblade, inflicting serious colon and liver damage.  
  
  
  
Batgirl tracked down Coles and Denton moments thereafter. The heroine gave chase, prompting a brutally selfish action from Denton. The thug unexpectedly executed his partner. Coles had stabbed the congresswoman and still had the weapon in his possession. Police detectives surmise that the plan was for the deceased Coles to take the brunt of the blame for both the botched cocaine transaction and the Gordon attack. Denton didn't figure upon his own inability to elude Batgirl's dogged pursuit.  
  
Doubtless there will be considerable speculation as to the verdict the jury will reach. This columnist will leave such handicapping to others and simply acknowledge that the outcome could easily go either way. Instead, let us shift our attention to the probable ramifications which await Batgirl should she be convicted.   
  
In most any criminal trial, the greatest fear for the defendant is the potential punishment meted out by the judicial system. Curiously, the prospect of a prison term only ranks third on Batgirl's list of concerns. This is due in part to the likelihood that, due to her exemplary record of service to the community, the court will exact a light sentence. Far more troubling is the revelation of her true identity. This would expose herself, family and personal friends to danger from vengeful criminal enemies. In addition, linking her actual name to Batgirl gives Spike Denton and others a specific Gotham City denizen to file civil grievances against.   
  
  
  
A great deal of misinformation has circulated throughout this trial as a result of the court's controversial decision to grant the 'Superhero Exemption' for Batgirl. To clarify, the 'Superhero Exemption' was enacted five years ago in 28 sovereign nations, including the United States of America. It applies specifically to members of the Justice League and the Teen Titans, affording them two unique legal privileges. First, the exemption permits a superhero to keep his true identity secret from the court until such time as he is convicted of a felony charge. Secondly, the superhero has inherent immunity from all civil court proceedings unless a criminal court brands him a felon.   
  
The 'Superhero Exemption' safeguards a crime fighter's identity, but its primary purpose is to preclude frivolous lawsuits. Costumed heroes and heroines have etched their indelible mark on our society over the past decade. As their contributions increased, so did the collective animosity of the criminal element. Numerous villains saw the civil courts as a viable means of striking back at their heroic enemies. As such, the United Nations worked with the two prominent heroic entities, the JLA and Teen Titans, to erect fair legislation to counter these tactics.  
  
Batgirl is not a member of either organization, but she has occasionally worked with both groups. The Justice League, reportedly through the Batman's initiative, petitioned the Gotham City court to treat Batgirl as one of their own. Over the staunch objections of the prosecution, Judge Adam Craig elected to bestow the exemption upon the heroine.  
  
The fiery-haired crusader faces one count of first-degree aggravated assault and another of attempted murder in the second degree. Both are felony offenses. In the event that she is convicted of either, Batgirl loses her exemption and effectively becomes a sitting duck in civil proceedings. With a felony conviction already on record for the same offense, a multi-million dollar lawsuit will surely follow. It is highly probable that the heroine would lose such a case, leaving her in financial ruin.  
  
The jury reconvenes at 9:00 AM today to continue its deliberations. 


	3. Early Deliberations

Chapter 3 - Early Deliberations.  
  
"Well how the hell do they expect us to come up with a unanimous verdict when we can't even agree upon a foreperson?" Her question is a blend of sarcasm and frustration, one not very appreciated in some quarters. "We have foreman." a middle-aged man snappily retorts while demonstrably lauding himself. "The vote was taken. It's done. Live with it, gal."  
  
Burt Napier and Ida Baxter are stark opposites, a fact relatively apparent from the outset of the trial. Napier, a 44 year old commodities broker, is a control freak with a troubled personal history. Divorced twice, he battles occasional gambling and drinking demons. Baxter, age 27, is a single, career-oriented women's activist. With both her MBA and CPA, she is quickly climbing the corporate ladder at Kane Life and Financial Services. Nary a word had been exchanged between the two until the start of deliberations twelve minutes past. Since then, their personalities have blatantly clashed.  
  
Lorenzo Sanders rises from his chair to intercept an irate Baxter as she circles around the conference table to confront Napier. A high school assistant principal and English teacher in the inner city, the 52 year-old Gotham native provides a calming voice of reason. As an African American educator in a ethnically diverse student population, Sanders is both accustomed and adept at the role of peacemaker. He too had volunteered to be jury foreman, but was dissuaded by the zealousness of both Napier and Baxter.  
  
"OK. OK. So he (Napier) is our 'fearless leader'." Ida reluctantly concedes. "My question still remains valid. How can this group expect to reach a fair decision when we're looking at this case from so many different perspectives? I mean, look at Danny Boy over here. All he's interested in is her bra size!"  
  
"Whoa! Whoa now!" objects a solidly built young man. "First off, my name's Dave, not Danny Boy. Second, just 'cause I don't wear fancy suits all day, don't mean I can't be objective!" 25 year-old David Hamilton is far more comfortable in a blue-collar environment than he is here. The single construction worker moved to the big city after completing high school. A life-long speech impediment tends to make him shy in the company of strangers. With his dander arisen, however, Hamilton sheds his shackles of self-consciousness.  
  
"Yeah, I admit it. That Batgirl is somethin' else! I guess I figured she'd be thick-boned and muscular ... ya know ... real tough, but not exactly good lookin'. Instead, she's a total dish! The woman's unbelievable! I ain't gonna apologize for feelin' that way, but that won't keep me from doin' what's right!"   
  
  
  
"We all must do our parts, David." observes Sister Carolyn Blake. "This is a challenge, given our varying backgrounds and what is at stake. The lord has brought the twelve of us together to perform a civic duty. Regardless of our respective faiths, we each must look within our own hearts, souls and minds to arrive at the just conclusion."  
  
Sister Blake speaks from her heart with a warmth and conviction which belies her 36 years of age. A nationalized U.S. citizen, the Brittish-born Blake has worked in Catholic missions throughout the globe. This repeated exposure to people from varied cultures gives Blake considerable insight into the human condition. She regularly sees what mankind can achieve through cooperation; therefore she encourages her fellow jurors to embrace open-mindedness and tolerance. "Our diversity can be a strength if we allow it to be." she explains. "We draw from a deep well of life experiences. This can be an asset in helping each of us to fully evaluate the evidence we have seen."  
  
Burt Napier sees the nun as a potential threat to his authority. He is tempted to quell her efforts for group unity, but he realizes that Ida Baxter is losing credibility as a result of Blake. The foreman decides to sanction the sister's ideas, reasoning that he will strengthen his own position via association.   
  
Although they have all met, Sister Blake urges everyone to re-introduce themselves and provide a little background. She starts it off. Napier is next, followed by Sanders, Baxter and Hamilton. The remaining seven jurors each add their own capsule biographies to further break the ice.   
  
The jury is completely balanced in terms of gender. Rudy Robertson, Otto Repp and Stanley Wallach are the other three male members. Robertson, age 37, is a systems analyst for Wayne Enterprises. A child from a mixed marriage, Robertson hails from a rural background. Still single, he relocated to Gotham City ten years ago for career reasons. Repp, a lifelong Gothamite, is the eldest juror. The widowed 67 year-old is a retired subway driver. A devoted family person, he remains close to his two sons and is the proud grandfather of two little girls. Wallach, 40, is a science fiction writer of modest accomplishment. His main source of income is through magazine articles, although he has written a novel and two scripts for low budget cable TV movies. Wallach shares an apartment with his girlfriend of eight years.  
  
Although from different generations, there is a natural bond between Eartha Meriwether and Dina Collins. Meriwether,60, is married with three children and five grandchildren. She is a registered nurse who is slowly easing herself into retirement by working part-time. The 31-year old Collins is married and she is currently in the second trimester of her first pregnancy. Dina, a grade school teacher, adores children and should make "a great mother" according to nurse Eartha.  
  
Shelley Merman, age 47, is a pharmacist on the upper west side of Gotham City. She is married and has three boys, two of whom are in college. Her youngest is a high school sophomore. Yvonne Newmar is a 29 year-old ballet dancer and instructor. Originally from Texas, Newmar moved to Gotham City in her late teens to pursue her career ambitions. The very attractive Newmar remains single, for her recent engagement fell through.  
  
*****  
  
Before engaging in serious case discussion and debate, Burt Napier suggests that the group conduct an initial survey to see where they are at the outset. Using small pieces of scratch paper, each juror jots down his/her preliminary opinion regarding the innocence or guilt of Batgirl on each charge. The secret ballots are placed in a baseball cap which is passed around the table.  
  
Napier quickly tallies up the votes while the others look on intently. He smirks slightly before revealing the results. "Well, the totals are the same on both of the charges." he announces. "The split is 8 to 4, with the eight votes ruling that Batgirl is ..." 


	4. Summit

"Alfred." Dick Grayson groans scoldingly. "What are you doing in here? We brought you back to the manor so that you could recover in the full comforts of home. For now, you're not a butler. Your duty is recuperation, not working in the kitchen."   
  
  
  
Alfred Pennyworth chuckles at the irony. "It would seem, Master Dick, that you echo the very sentiments I have so often espoused. How many times have you or Master Bruce ventured out into the night, ignoring debilitating illness or injury?" Dick tries to reason that the situations are vastly different, but the butler is quick with his retort. "My physician's orders do not restrict me to complete bed rest. I am encouraged to walk regularly and engage in mild activity. I hardly think washing a glass and soup bowl is considered overly taxing."   
  
To appease Grayson, Alfred takes a seat at the small kitchen table. He beckons Dick to join him. "To be blunt, I was hoping to have a word with you ... alone." the butler admits. Dick nods his head, knowing full well the subject to be broached. "I am most troubled about Miss Barbara." Pennyworth states. "From this morning's paper and the noontime news reports, it appears that she faces a rather distressing predicament. Clearly your return to Gotham is not just on my behalf; you're rightfully here to help her in time of need. Would you care to fill me in on what I've missed?"  
  
Dick Grayson hesitates for a moment. Four months ago, Alfred entered the renowned Metropolis Cancer Clinic to undergo surgery and post-operation treatment for colon cancer. While the procedure went well, the recovery has been long and tedious. Seeking to minimize his stress, Bruce and Dick both agreed to shield him from all news concerning Batgirl's plight.   
  
"I realize that all of you have been trying to protect me." Alfred observes. "Miss Barbara has never even hinted about her travails in any of her letters. I understand why, but I'm back on my feet now and don't need or desire pampering. I don't believe the majority of the news reports; I want to know what really happened!"  
  
"Fair enough," Dick responds. "but Bruce is the one who should tell you."  
  
*****  
  
The frustration is clearly evident upon the face of Bruce Wayne. Dressed in the familiar garb of the Batman, his cowl hangs loosely behind his head. The Batcave is his sanctuary where typically he studies his adversaries and fanatically prepares himself for the daily grind. Fighting crime is a mission to the Batman. His remarkable success and reputation are due to relentless dedication. He often thwarts the criminal element through sheer effort. How difficult it is then for him to accept circumstances which effectively stonewall his tactics and resources.  
  
"It was an early evening, three months ago." Bruce solemnly begins as Alfred and Dick listen intently. "A Gotham narcotics unit was working an undercover assignment. The cops believed that their operation was going smoothly and they were fully prepared to make an arrest the moment the transaction was consummated. Unfortunately, they miscalculated in two ways. The dealers had somehow seen through their cover and were ready for them. Secondly, and more significantly, the drug ring ultimately traced itself back to Richard Michaelston. This meant a decidedly heavy-handed counter-strike."  
  
"Richard Michaelston, sir?" Alfred inquires. "I know you've been after him for some time, but I did not realize he was involved in the drug trafficking business." Both Dick and Bruce nod. "Neither did we." Nightwing admits. "Then again, Michaelston always has been next to impossible to pin anything on. Superficially, the man is a legend in this city. From humble beginnings, he's built himself a business empire in Gotham. Michaelston looks like the model citizen. He employs thousands of people, providing good pay and benefits. He conducts fund-raisers and is second only to Wayne Enterprises in charity contributions."  
  
"Beneath this impeccable exterior lies a criminal kingpin." Bruce disapprovingly asserts. "Drugs are simply the latest market he's chosen to tap into. Richard keeps himself so well insulated that, as Dick noted, no one has ever been able to tie him to any of his unscrupulous ventures."  
  
"Michaelston apparently got word of the cops' impending sting and he deployed Spike Denton to circumvent it." The very mention of Denton's name instills an added anger into Bruce's tone. His teeth clench as he continues. "As hoods go, Billy Denton is as nasty as they come. He has shown violent tendencies dating back to his early adolescence. His rap sheet is a mile long. He's a peerless car thief and has done time for other assorted offenses."  
  
"Three years ago Denton added 'hitman' to his resume." Batman recounts. "He executed a key witness under protective custody, effectively destroying the case the DA was trying to make against racketeer Milo Devlin. A strong prosecution against Devlin very well could have led to tangible evidence implicating Michaelston. I tracked Billy Denton down the following night. He was caught red-handed with the incriminating 38-special, setting up what should have been an 'open and shut' case."  
  
Alfred gasps with sudden recognition as he makes a key connection. "William Denton? Of course!" he exclaims. "Was he not the ruffian who got off scot-free because the murder weapon somehow managed to disappear from the police evidence room?" Bruce affirms Pennyworth's recollection. "That pistol was the only concrete evidence proving Denton's guilt. Without it, the DA had no realistic choice but to drop the charges."  
  
"Commissioner Gordon was as livid as I was over this debacle." the hero recalls. "He knew there had to be a dirty cop within his department and he was determined to weed him out. A thorough investigation commenced with the commissioner playing a very active role. Ten days later, with detectives closing in, officer Dennis Krukow was found dead, the victim of a highly professional assassination."  
  
"Spike Denton left Gotham City after his misbegotten reprieve." Dick explains. "Apparently he drifted from place to place, engaging in various criminal activities along the way. To our knowledge, he had refrained from killing until returning to his native Gotham City ninety days ago."   
  
"I understand that this Denton scoundrel was involved in a deadly shootout with the narcotics officers." Alfred interjects. "Two cops and two thugs died in the exchange while Denton and a partner fled the scene. Obviously neither you nor Batgirl were in the vicinity at that time. How then, may I ask, did you and Miss Barbara happen upon the two suspects?"  
  
For the briefest of moments, Bruce is taken aback. At no point during the trial was there any mention or even speculation regarding the Batman's involvement in the incident. Alfred Pennyworth has known Bruce Wayne since he was a toddler. As such, the Wayne butler has unique insight into Bruce. Alfred instinctively knows that the Batman was on that rooftop with Batgirl during the fateful confrontation with Billy 'Spike' Denton.   
  
  
  
"Barbara and I were on opposite ends of Gotham City when news of the shootings broke." the multi-millionaire remembers. "The police band reported that the felons had escaped via the subway. Given the available trains at that time of day and the likely police resistance to be met, we each separately concluded that the suspects had fled to the Kane Heights area. Babs, of course, lives in Kane Heights, but I heard the police report ten minutes earlier than she did. We therefore converged upon the scene simultaneously."   
  
"There are two subway stops in Kane Heights, situated about a mile and a half apart." the Batman notes. "I took Stop A while Batgirl sped towards the other. It turned out that she had guessed correctly. The two suspects had already exited the subway system by the time Barbara had arrived. Denton and his ally, a punk named A.J. Coles, had momentarily split up to swiftly get their hands on needed cash, food and transportation. Batgirl spotted Coles leaving a convenience store. Although she was unfamiliar with the two-bit thug, he clearly matched the description of one of the fugitives."  
  
"There was enough civilian traffic in the vicinity that Batgirl feared a direct confrontation. She stashed her motorcycle in a side alley and stealthily closed in upon Coles. Suddenly her quarry was joined on the sidewalk by his partner. Barbara recognized Spike Denton immediately. She was shocked, as was I. We both were sickened when that killer had walked away a free man three years earlier. Now he had returned to Gotham and murdered two undercover policeman. That was it. Batgirl and I wanted him desperately."   
  
"Barbara trailed the two men while I hurried to join her." the caped crusader recollects. "Unfortunately, they were about to bolt town. Denton spied a parked Mustang which he considered as an easy mark for a getaway vehicle. Batgirl had no choice but to intervene. She punctured the right front tire of the auto to disable it. Babs veered well around her foes, leaving them a rather wide berth. Superficially it appeared to the thugs that she had made a tactical error. Of course, that's exactly what she wanted them to think. The two men fled on foot through side streets and alleys. Batgirl was running them away from innocent bystanders right in the direction from which I was approaching."  
  
"I was still four blocks away when the chase reached the old Metro Shipping offices." Batman continues. "Denton decided they should try to lose Batgirl inside the building. He penetrated a vulnerable side entrance while the winded Coles struggled to catch up. Babs swooped through the alley on her Batrope and clobbered Coles a few yards short of the door. She intended to hog-tie the accomplice before venturing inside in pursuit of the primary target. To her surprise, Spike sprung out from the door frame and opened fire. Batgirl instinctively dove for cover, but the first two shots were not meant for her. Denton deliberately snuffed out his partner to ensure his silence!"  
  
"As the cowardly shooter scurried back indoors, Barbara rushed to the fallen Coles' side. Her natural instinct was to try to save him, but one look at the severity of his injuries made her realize it was hopeless. A.J. Coles was just seconds away from death. Batgirl glanced momentarily at her utility belt, wishing that somehow she could devise a means of easing his terrible agony. Her honorable, yet naive, compassion proved costly. Fueled by evil and hatred, Coles summoned his every remaining erg of energy. The thug plunged his switchblade deep into unsuspecting Barbara's lower torso."  
  
Alfred grimaces upon hearing these details. Dick remains atypically stoic. From Bruce's tone and delivery, it is clear to the butler that his employer harbors conflicting feelings in this matter. The Batman has come to respect Barbara Gordon greatly. He values the contributions she makes as a Congresswoman. As Batgirl, she has earned his trust and is considered an invaluable ally. Nonetheless, Bruce is very disappointed. He won't voice it aloud, but the Batman believes that Barbara blatantly erred; she was stabbed due to her own carelessness.  
  
"With Coles dead, Babs gamely pursued Denton into the building." Wayne narrates. "He was unaware of her injury and, as all good crime fighters should, she masked the pain to keep her foe in the dark about her new vulnerability. Denton was spooked and he ascended five flights of stairs to reach the roof."   
  
"Barbara periodically updated me during her chase." Bruce explains. "I was apprised of Coles' death and I knew Denton was going for the roof. Alas, and I suppose I have my own poor example to blame, Batgirl was too stubborn to report that she had been grievously stabbed."  
  
"By then, I was 200 yards away on a rooftop across the street when I spotted Denton." the hero vividly recalls. "Although he did not see me, he was nonetheless hightailing toward the far reaches of his roof. This was doubly bad. There is fire escape laddering which he could have used to climb safely down to ground level. Additionally, Barbara had parked her Batgirl-cycle in that very alley. Granted Babs is very protective of her wheels. She's built the motorcycle to be virtually theft-proof, but Billy Denton is an expert. Even he most probably couldn't hot-wire it with only thirty seconds lead time, but I didn't want to chance it."  
  
"Seemingly on queue, Batgirl emerged on the Metro rooftop via the service doorway. Thirty feet separated she and Denton. Barbara runs like a gazelle, so all she needed was a little help to catch up to him. I hurled my Batarang across the divide. It struck the felon on the left knee, resulting in a broken kneecap.  
  
"I swung across the street on my Bat-line while Batgirl converged upon her prey." the Batman recounts. "It was only then that I realized something was very wrong. Barbara was unusually slow and a bit unsteady. I could tell she was injured, but Denton could not. He was so frantic in his desire to elude capture that he stumbled awkwardly away from her. Frightened and in pain, Denton lost all sense of where he was. Batgirl tried to prevent his fall, but in her weakened state she failed."  
  
"Barbara had collapsed and instinctively rolled back away from the ledge when I reached her. She was conscious, but in great pain. Meanwhile, I could hear a considerable commotion from below. Denton had survived the drop, but he was in bad shape. A passerby had just called 911, thus leaving me free to tend to Batgirl."  
  
"So may I presume, sir," Alfred theorizes "that from this point you whisked Batgirl away and concocted a cover story that Miss Gordon had been assaulted in her civilian guise?" Bruce nods affirmatively. "Now having watched you and Master Dick over the years, you need not convince me of the utmost importance of safeguarding your true identities. You were protecting her long-term best interests, at her encouragement no doubt."  
  
Alfred is intensely loyal to Bruce Wayne and his costumed alter ego. He is an invaluable asset to the crime fighter in a behind-the-scenes capacity. Pennyworth understands, as well as humanly possible that is, the inner demons which continuously drive the Batman. The butler is one of the few people whose opinion Bruce truly values. While always respectful, Alfred is rarely shy about questioning his employer when he fears Wayne's obsessiveness is becoming self-destructive. This is nearly such an occasion. Alfred disapproves of risking Batgirl's life for the sake of her secret identity. He opts to let it go, however, for Barbara Gordon survived the ordeal and now there are other concerns to address.  
  
"There are still a couple items which confuse me, Master Bruce." the butler notes. "You were there. You can corroborate that Batgirl did not shove this Denton character off of that rooftop, yet you have not done so. Why?" A seemingly endless stretch of silence ensues. This is a sore subject which has haunted the Batman's thoughts during the investigation and trial. Sensing his reluctance, Alfred poses his other query. "I also don't understand how there has been no suspicion that Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, your extreme cover tactics notwithstanding. Miss Barbara was severely stabbed, causing extensive blood loss. The police reached the roof long before you could have returned to clean things up. Her blood should have been found throughout that crime scene."  
  
"CSI did find blood evidence on the rooftop." the Batman responds. "They subsequently identified it as that of Barbara Gordon. Fortunately there were only trace amounts found due to Babs' ingenuity. She constructed her crime fighting garb from very resilient and flexible materials. As such the fabric was not shredded by the switchblade; rather it was punctured at the point of impact. The majority of the bleeding was contained due to the smallness of the slit. Batgirl's cover story included her finding an injured Barbara Gordon just prior to her confrontation with Denton, thus explaining residual traces of Gordon's blood being left at the scene."   
  
"Regarding your first question Alfred, this is a situation that I am anything but proud of." Bruce speaks with highly uncharacteristic humility. "I never intended to hang Batgirl out to dry, but we each made mistakes which circumstances allowed to snowball against her."  
  
The Batman explains that his focus was on Barbara's health and her secret identity. After staging the Barbara Gordon assault, the caped crusader contacted his Justice League ally, the Martian Manhunter. He filled J'Onn in on Batgirl's tricky predicament. To conduct a proper investigation, the Gotham police surely needed to question the heroine about the incident. Barbara was in no condition to accommodate them; therefore J'Onn agreed to use his shape-shifting abilities to impersonate Batgirl.   
  
As per Batman's instructions, the disguised Martian Manhunter kept Batgirl's story as close to the truth as possible. Fabrication was limited to those facts which threatened to compromise Babs' dual identity. Additionally, Bruce suggested that 'Batgirl' make no mention of the Batman's presence that evening. He reasoned that if the G.C.P.D. knew that both Batman and Batgirl were on hand, they would take issue with the fact that neither saw fit to descend to street level to check on Spike Denton's condition. By her lonesome, Batgirl could justify her departure by citing the need check on the status of the stricken Barbara Gordon.   
  
When formulating this plan, the Batman did not anticipate that Batgirl would be perceived as the instigator of Denton's fall. The detectives assigned the case kept their suspicions to themselves as they gathered evidence. It wasn't until the following week that the news was leaked. With eyewitnesses and a video tape, the District Attorney's office was suddenly on the spot. Prosecutor Milton Price reluctantly filed charges against the super heroine, based upon what he considered to be "powerful evidence of guilt."  
  
Bruce Wayne visited a recuperating Barbara Gordon at Gotham General Hospital. The Congresswoman had already learned of the impending charges from her father. Bruce reassured her that should Batgirl go to trial, the Batman would testify on her behalf. To his astonishment, Barbara outright rejected his offer.  
  
Miss Gordon believed that Bruce would be placing himself into unnecessary peril by testifying. She reasoned that they were both duty bound to speak the truth outside of her identity cover-up. Neither the police nor the prosecution suspected the Batman's presence; Batgirl was not obligated to reveal it. Were this to become known, they would have to admit that it was the Batman's Batarang which struck Denton. The criminal fell in large part because of the knee injury and loss of balance incurred from this blow. Conceivably, the prosecutor could therefore jointly charge Batman.  
  
Bruce argued that the potential case against the Batman was unconvincing and likely would never be made. Babs disagreed. Playacting as a district attorney, she emphasized the thirty feet separating Batgirl and Denton when the hero hurled his weapon. Gordon suggested that the faith Batman showed in Batgirl's quickness could easily be twisted into reckless endangerment of the suspect. Babs further opined that Bruce Wayne had far more to lose than Barbara Gordon, should their heroic personas be convicted. Every criminal with an ax to grind would inevitably salivate at the prospect of suing the multi-millionaire for supposed damages or distresses attributed to the Batman.  
  
*****  
  
"Sir, I can appreciate Miss Gordon's concern over drawing you into legal quicksand," Alfred comments, "but with all due respect I find it hard to believe the DA would press charges against you in these circumstances. Given all you've done for Gotham City, surely the Batman has earned some latitude regarding the benefit of doubt."  
  
"Normally I would tend to agree," Bruce responds, "but Barbara's instincts are very sharp. She knows that Richard Michaelston is calling in some markers on this case. Commissioner Gordon has long been my biggest supporter in the GCPD, dating back to his days as a captain. It's no coincidence that the commissioner was kept in the dark about the investigation of Batgirl until after the circumstantial evidence had been made public. By then, Milton Price really had no choice but to file an indictment."  
  
"So you and Master Dick suspect that Batgirl has been set up by Michaelston?" the butler theorizes. "Not necessarily." Nightwing replies. "We've watched the trial very closely. The jury appears to be legitimate. The evidence all seemed proper. True, Spike Denton sensationalized his testimony. He made Batgirl out to be a wolf stalking her prey. Unfortunately, the witnesses and video tape make his outlandish version of events sound plausible."  
  
"Further frustrating is the fact that the Justice League has virtually tied my hands on this matter!" the Batman laments. "My colleagues were rather displeased when they learned that I had drawn the League into a sticky situation. This was not simply a secret identity issue. By posing as Batgirl, the Martian Manhunter abetted a fabrication which I had initiated. Despite my just intentions, many Leaguers feared that this could be construed by the courts and the public as an abuse of our powers."  
  
"The JLA reasoned that Batgirl should not be held accountable for the actions of J'Onn and I." Bruce recalls. "Many of the members have at some point had the opportunity to work with Batgirl. She is well-regarded; therefore the League voted to extend its 'Superhero Exemption' privilege to her. With some reluctance, J'Onn J'Onnz was permitted to again stand in as Batgirl during Barbara Gordon's testimony. In exchange for these concessions, Superman and Wonder Woman insisted that I refrain from working this case until the conclusion of the trial."  
  
"Speaking of which ..." Pennyworth interjects somewhat hesitantly, "How do you think the jury will rule?" The Batman's eyes stare coldly at the far wall of the Batcave. Several seconds of quiet pass until the butler's question faintly echoes back from the deep, dark cavern. Then the cave once again goes silent. 


	5. The Defense Frets

Jim Dover has barely uttered a word during the return trip, save emphatic instructions for the driver to proceed directly into the parking garage. Building security closes the gate behind the limousine, much to the chagrin of the two dozen photographers and the television crews awaiting its arrival. Batgirl is relieved to bypass this latest media blitz. She tires of the constant scrutiny and the corresponding need to suppress all of her fears and anxieties.  
  
The attorney escorts his famous costumed client to the basement elevator, which will take them up to his third floor law offices. The sullen Dover is immersed in thought when he suddenly mutters an expletive. Batgirl then notices the cause of her lawyer's latest frustration. The elevator is out of order. "Looks like we're doing the stairs." he notes somewhat apologetically.  
  
Batgirl is terribly dismayed by this seemingly minor inconvenience, although she makes no indication of such. Barbara is still recovering from her stabbing. Having endured nerve damage and multiple organ trauma, she faces a minimum of six more months of rehabilitation. It remains very painful for the heroine to exert herself. Sitting idly in a courtroom all day long is hard enough under the circumstances. Three flights of stairs seems like a mountain.  
  
Ignoring her discomfort, the crime fighter leads the way up the stairwell. The third floor hallway is quiet. As they enter the welcomed haven of Dover's office, Batgirl pulls out a small hand-held device from her utility belt. "What are you ..." Jim begins, only to be abruptly shushed by his client. The heroine quickly canvasses the entire office, checking for the presence of electronic bugs or explosives. After verifying that all is clear, she takes a seat on the sofa. "I've done this for each of our meetings here; this time I merely dispensed with my usual subtlety." Batgirl confesses. "I trust you and your staff. Unfortunately, I've made enough enemies that I can't help but be extra cautious."  
  
"You sure are something else, aren't you?!" Jim rhetorically asks. His tone is sarcastic and unexpectedly hostile. "Pardon me?" the super heroine responds with a slightly quizzical smile. "Life is all just a lark to you, isn't it?" Dover angrily accuses. "Tell me something Babs, what gives you the most kicks ... trading punches with the dregs of Gotham City or making a complete sap out of me?!"   
  
A lump forms in the heroine's throat. This is the very setting in which she had intended to reveal her dual identity. On her terms, she had hoped to ease the shock and the hard feelings. Instead, Jim has uncovered the truth for himself. Barbara is taken aback and temporarily struggles for words. "Now Jim let's not draw any hasty conclusions ..." she tentatively requests.  
  
"Of course, of course! Now comes the denial!" Dover snidely retorts. "'I'm not Barbara Gordon. What could have ever given you that idea?'" he mockingly goads before pacing about the outer office. "I've had it with your lies and deception! Game over!"  
  
A withdrawn Batgirl stares past Jim at the large double-window, seemingly mesmerized by the light which penetrates the slats of the pulled shades. Seconds turn into minutes as time seems to stop. "How long have you known?" the heroine finally asks. Although she is still masked, the voice is unmistakably that of Barbara Gordon. Her classic Gotham accent flows smoothly in conjunction with her natural soprano tone. The contrast is more striking than the lawyer had even realized. As Batgirl she convincingly employs an alternate voice, an alto tone with a hybrid dialect of Philadelphia and New York speech tendencies.  
  
"I didn't know for certain until just a few minutes ago when I tested my theory. " Dover explains. "I arranged for the elevator to be 'out of order', thus forcing us to take the stairs. Sure enough, Batgirl subtly favored her right side. My hunch was correct."   
  
"I suspected nothing until we were well into the trial." Jim admits. "You're shrewd Babs, but there's a lot of history between us. You can wear a mask. You can throw people off with your slick vocal aerobics, but you can't change who you really are. You're a brilliant woman; strikingly confident and well-spoken. As Batgirl, you demonstrate these same qualities. The more we talked and strategized your defense, the more a connection began to form in my mind."  
  
"I suppose I consciously deduced the truth during your own testimony." the attorney continues. "In that setting, you had to sell yourself to the jury. Batgirl had to clearly articulate her recollection of events to counteract the videotape evidence. Your reasoning, choice of words and diction were enough to give you away, at least to me that is."  
  
In some ways Batgirl is relieved that Jim now knows her secret. It would be terribly cruel for him to learn of it in the courtroom should she be convicted. Nonetheless, this knowledge does not come without complications. "So what are you going to do?" the heroine asks sheepishly. The lawyer offers no response, but it is clear he understands the implication of her question. "Since you now know that Barbara Gordon and Batgirl are one-in-the-same, you are ethically bound to inform the court that your client has deliberately perjured herself on the stand. Furthermore, there is the matter of arranging for a *ahem* doppleganger to impersonate Batgirl while I took the stand as Bar ..."  
  
"Enough!" Dover snaps. "I don't want to hear any more. It's better that I don't hear any more. Plausible deniability, right?" Jim again paces about the office while Batgirl respectfully allows him to collect his thoughts. "Look, despite this secret life and the crazy demands it makes, I would like to think that I still know Barbara Gordon. You're no criminal. Yes, you lied on the stand, but that was solely to protect your true identity. Just tell me one thing Babs. Swear to me that you haven't twisted around your story in any other way."  
  
The situation remains very uncomfortable for Barbara, for she can not make such an assertion in good conscience. From the outset, she has not divulged the Batman's role in this incident. As an outsider to the "Batman Family", Jim would not understand or approve of her motives. He would surely not accept that this decision falls under the purview of personal privacy.  
  
"Jim, I assure you that any lies I have knowingly told the police or the court were strictly with secret identity concerns in mind." Babs takes a deep breath as she continues to carefully craft her words. "I have never crossed the line as Batgirl and I'm proud of that. You used the term 'dregs' to describe the criminals I regularly confront. I think 'slime' or 'scum' are oftentimes more fitting. Spike Denton is just that, a despicable lowlife who has no place in a civilized society. That said, I did not shove him off of that rooftop. That's not how Batgirl operates. I wanted Denton behind bars, not in a casket!"  
  
Dover quietly ponders Batgirl's spirited declaration. As a criminal attorney, he is inherently skeptical. Defendants frequently lie, even to their own lawyers. Instinctively, Jim suspects that something isn't quite right with Barbara's explanation. She may not be lying, but she seems to be withholding something. A piece of the puzzle is missing.   
  
"So I take it that Denton fell because you were too weakened to prevent it?" Jim Dover theorizes. Batgirl nods in corroboration. "Well then Babs, just how exactly did you get off of that roof?" The question visibly unnerves the caped heroine. "You were grievously wounded, yet somehow you managed to escape the scene, change clothes and resurface a few blocks away to stage Congresswoman Gordon's assault. Very curious! Even more curious is that there weren't any traces of your blood found in the stairway or that rooftop!"  
  
The lawyer intentionally allows Barbara to nervously stew about his probing questions. Several uneasy moments of dead silence pass. "All right, you won't answer me." Dover finally interjects. "That's just as well, but know this. If you are convicted and we wind up in appeals court, you are going to tell me everything that happened that day. You will reveal exactly how it went down and who else was with you!"  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Yes, that's right Charlie. One order of pork lo mein with broccoli, one order of shrimp chow mein, two egg rolls and one wonton soup. Listen it's a madhouse down here with all of the press camped out front. Just have Kim deliver it to the front gate. The guard knows to expect her. Put it on my tab; I'll settle up with you tomorrow. Thanks buddy!"  
  
Batgirl pours two cups of coffee while Jim completes his call for takeout. "I presume you still take it straight?" she asks after he hangs up the telephone. "Of course." Dover replies. "Nothing better than pitch black java to get a lawyer through his twenty hour work day!" he grins. Babs adds a little milk to her coffee and dumps in two heaping tablespoons of sugar. "Ughh!" she grimaces as she hands Jim his mug. "I've never understood how anyone can tolerate this stuff unsweetened. I'd rather breathe in a face full of the Penguin's umbrella gas than drink that!"   
  
The tension has subsided considerably over the past fifteen minutes. A bathroom break provided both Jim and Barbara the much-needed few moments to calm down. The current predicament supersedes any ill feelings from their failed relationship and the shocking revelation that Babs is Batgirl.  
  
Batgirl takes a seat adjacent to Jim. Her facial expression is serious once again as she asks the attorney for his honest appraisal of where the case stands. "You know the answer as well as I do. The situation does not look good." Dover frankly admits. Barbara is not surprised by this assessment and glumly listens as he further elaborates. "My sources are predicting a 75% chance of conviction. Personally, I fear that the odds may be even worse."   
  
"Barbara, please listen to me!" Jim implores as he leans forward in his chair. "I know you wanted no part of this at the beginning of the trial, but we have very little recourse left. Milton Price's deal is still on the table ... one year in a minimum security facility. He expects you to unmask, but if you also agree to retire as a costumed crime fighter, I think he can be persuaded to relent on that."  
  
Batgirl's body trembles as a cool chill dances along her spine. The prospect of incarceration terrifies her. The super heroine adamantly rejects Jim Dover's pleas to consider the prosecutor's offer. The attorney warns that she faces 8 to 12 years in a maximum security prison, plus certain unmasking. Barbara understands the risks and appreciates his concern, but she will not willingly concede a year of her life or her super-heroic career.  
  
"Dammit Babs! Listen to reason!" Jim bellows as he springs to his feet in a near rage. He clenches his fists and forces himself to remain rational. "You're facing very poor odds, in my opinion. Believe me, I don't want to see you in a cell, but a year is a hell of a lot different than a decade. With good behavior you could be out in nine months. If you're convicted, you're throwing your life away!"  
  
A beleaguered Barbara Gordon stares at the floor. It is not her decision that weighs heavily upon her mind. Quite the contrary. Babs will not accept the plea bargain; end of debate. Naturally she is very worried about her fate, but Jim's perceptions are also an issue. "You don't understand." she responds while slowly rising from her chair. Batgirl glances down at her costumed figure and momentarily extends her arms wide to showcase her cape. "I need this." she insists.   
  
"This is utterly crazy!" Dover observes indignantly. "Back when we were together, I always resented how often Congresswoman Babs burned the midnight oil. Our relationship suffered and eventually fell apart. To lose you because of your career ambitions was very hard to accept, but on account of 'Batgirl' is impossible! Barbara, what in the hell are you doing?!"  
  
Jim Dover's blood pressure rises with every word and Babs quickly develops an ire to match. A seething Ms. Gordon pulls back her cowl and angrily snaps at her former lover. The lawyer is six inches taller than the red-headed heroine, yet this does not preclude the pair from engaging in a heated, face-to-face exchange.  
  
"Don't you dare lay all of the blame on me!" Barbara screams. "You work a hundred hours a week. When you're knee-deep in a case, you barely leave time to breathe, much less have a social life! You were that way before we ever met and nothing has changed since. I heard you and Jenny Robinson split up couple months ago. Let me guess, her secret life as Supergirl was just too much of a burden to your relationship?!"  
  
The two exchange several more barbs before Jim eases off. The lawyer chuckles aloud while Batgirl remains incensed. "You'd think I would have remembered enough to avoid a shouting match with you. It's a losing proposition." he remarks. "When I throw a fit, I'm like most everyone else; I rant senselessly. Not you Babs. Even when you're pissed, your wit stays sharp as a knife. That razor tongue of yours just carves us poor fools to pieces!"   
  
Batgirl laughs along with her attorney as the emotional tension again ebbs. "Babs," Jim asks calmly, "why do you do this? What motivates a beautiful, successful career woman to put her ass on the line night after night, cloaked underneath cape and cowl?"  
  
"What do you charge per hour, Dr. Freud?" Babs jokes. "There's no simple answer Jim." she begins. "I was a teenager when the Batman first appeared on the scene in Gotham. Due to my father's unofficial working arrangement with him, I had the unique opportunity to eavesdrop upon conversations and observe the hero. He was a mysterious, yet fascinating individual."   
  
"So you were ... infatuated with Batman?" Jim curiously inquires. Barbara smiles slightly and shakes her head left to right. "It was admiration, not infatuation." she clarifies. "My father has devoted his life to police force. He's been running the GCPD for years now and they do a hell of job. Unfortunately, despite its many good points, Gotham City is a cesspool of crime ... has been for decades. The police can only do so much. The Batman is the perfect complement for the GCPD, striving for justice while working outside of the constraints of conventional law enforcement. He is a trailblazer, paving the way for the likes of Robin, Nightwing and myself."  
  
Dover respects the enormous positive impact of the Batman, despite occasionally questioning the severity of his methods. He understands how the daughter of the longtime police commissioner could revere the boldness and courage of such a man. Still baffling to the attorney, however, is how and why Babs made the leap from admirer to active participant. "I even seem to recall you once mentioning that you had never been much of an athlete growing up." Jim remarks.   
  
"True enough," Batgirl confirms, "but that was due to priorities. I was looking ahead to the Ivy League when I was 12 years old. I spent most of my free time in the library, reading and studying. I had the talent to run track or play basketball, but not the inclination. I was probably the fastest sprinter ever to attend Gotham High, but nobody knew it. Heaven forbid that the track coach should pressure me to join the team!"  
  
"The first time I wore this costume, it was not with the intention of being a super heroine." Babs recounts. "It was just for a costume party, but fate had other ideas in mind. Instinctively, I prevented Killer Moth from abducting Bruce Wayne; thus Batgirl was born. Thankfully I had the good sense not to take anything for granted from that first foray. With some earlier martial arts training to build around, I worked my butt off to condition myself for the enormous road I was about to travel."  
  
"It's almost impossible to describe Jim." she explains. "Being a super heroine is a rush, but it's also a whole lot more. Batgirl provides me with a sense of empowerment which dwarfs any and all other aspects of Barbara Gordon. Even the good I can achieve as a politician seems so minuscule by comparison. This sounds cliche I'm sure, but as Batgirl I can truly make a difference. I see it every day when I don this radical outfit."  
  
"I'll never change your mind, will I?" Dover asks. Barbara need not even voice a response to her dejected lawyer's question. She tenderly clutches his hand and looks him directly in the eye. "Jim, no matter what happens from here, please know that I appreciate your advice and everything you've done for me. You tried a great case, given the lousy hand I dealt you."  
  
In a happenstance neither planned nor anticipated, their lips gravitate towards each other as if under an intense magnetic attraction. Her arms slip snugly around his torso. Batgirl grimaces as Dover begins to cradle her in his long arms. Jim mumbles a brief apology before their lips again lock and he takes special care not to aggravate her still sensitive right side. Never did Jim or Barbara think such a passionate embrace could ever again be shared between them.  
  
  
  
The romantic interlude lasts for precious few seconds before it is abruptly interrupted by a knock on the outer office door. A wave of panic engulfs Batgirl. She pulls away from Dover and swiftly draws her mask back down over her face. Jim glances down at his watch while he walks toward the door. "Relax Batgirl." he calmly advises. "Dinner is here." 


	6. Black Sheep

The football wobbles noticeably as it rises to a maximum height of twenty feet. Its trajectory is such that the pass falls far short of its intended recipient. Milton Price chuckles as he bends down to scoop up the ball. He offers encouragement to eight year old Keith Price. "Give it another try son." Price urges as he tosses the football back to him. Some lessons take a long time to sink in. Despite instructions and guidance, Keith continues to make the same mistake as countless youths first learning the fundamentals of sport. While putting severe arc into a throw delays its inevitable return to the ground, ultimately the ball doesn't travel very far.  
  
  
  
After another five minutes of catch with his son, the chief deputy P.A. retrieves his jacket and briefcase from his car and makes his way into the family home in the suburbs. He warmly greets his wife Ann and gets a second hug from his three year old daughter Kimberly. "So, any idea when you expect the jury's verdict?" Ann inquires as Milt pours himself a large glass of spring water. "Very tough to say." he responds. "The strength of our case blows the defense away. On that basis it shouldn't even take five minutes to reach a unanimous guilty verdict. Of course we're dealing with a most unusual defendant, a woman no jury in Gotham City would be anxious to convict. It could take days; rumor has it that a hung jury is the betting favorite."  
  
The Price family soon sits down for a normal dinner. Ann fights her nightly battle with fussy Kimberly, trying to coax the restless child to sit still and eat her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Father and son dig into their tasty baked lasagna while Ann sneaks in a bite here and there. By mutual agreement, Milton's cases are never a topic of discussion at the dinner table. Both husband and wife agree that the kids, especially while so young, need not be exposed to the often sordid details of the Gotham legal system.  
  
The Batgirl case itself is a source of some tension between the couple. Ann was quite annoyed when her husband opted to press charges against the caped heroine. Although not privy to the specific details of the case, Mrs. Price fully respects the selfless cause for which the Batman and his associates endlessly fight. Ann firmly believes that Batgirl has earned the benefit of any doubt and she should have been spared from an indictment. Milton has repeatedly explained to his wife that his office has taken the crime-fighter's reputation into account, but he insists that the evidence left him no choice but to file charges.   
  
  
  
Milton assists his spouse with the after-dinner clean-up. The lawyer then retreats to his private den, leaving the children's baths and bed-time routine in Ann's capable hands. He intends to put in a couple hours of work this evening to catch up on e-mail, case assignments and related matters which have gone unaddressed due to his trial work.   
  
"That was quite a performance you turned in today counselor ... very impressive!" Milton Price nearly jumps out of his shoes as he whirls around to face his uninvited visitor. "Trench!? What the hell are you doing here?" he asks in hushed, yet emphatic tones. "I've worked damned hard to get where I am. I can't afford to have any face-to-face meetings, even with you!"  
  
"Stuff the sanctimonious crap Miltie!" insists the darkly garbed man as he takes a seat without being so prompted. A rumpled cigar protrudes from his lips. He refrains from lighting up, not in deference to Price, but rather because he does not want to risk tripping the sensitive smoke alarm. "Yeah, you're pretty much free to do your own thing, but don't forget that Mr. M still has a big investment in you. He's expecting to rake in a hefty dividend this time."  
  
"You had to break into my home to tell me this?" Price angrily scoffs. "In case you hadn't noticed, the arguments are over and it's now in the hands of the jury. I did exactly as the big man ordered. I prosecuted Batgirl. You have no cause to show up here in the guise of a thinly veiled threat!"  
  
'Trench' sneers at the flustered district attorney. He inspects his yet unsmoked cigar and proceeds to savor its aroma. Price grows impatient as his unwanted guest deliberately taxes his nerves. "The job isn't done yet Miltie." Trench finally retorts. "The jury still has to convict her." He pauses momentarily to assess the grim situation. "Heaven help us both if they come back with anything less than 'guilty as charged'!"   
  
  
  
"Now just what the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Price snaps. He quickly lowers his voice to avoid attracting the attention of his family. "Listen here, I don't like what you're implying. No one said anything about rigging the trial. All I was told was to go after Batgirl, by the book. Sweeping the matter under the rug was not an option, but frankly I didn't need Michaleston's prodding to push this case. The evidence was just too compelling for me or my office to ignore."  
  
"The evidence?" Trench chuckles sarcastically. Milt glares at him suspiciously and is about to inquire about tampering when the visitor elaborates. "Word has it that the Batman was up there on that rooftop and that it was him who caused ol' Spiker to take a dive." Price is flabbergasted by this inside tidbit, for this is the very first he's heard such a notion suggested. "The funny thing is that Batgirl actually tried to save Denton's sorry ass. She failed and now her pretty little neck is on the chopping block!"  
  
A myriad of thoughts and questions cascade within the mind of Milton Price. If the Batman was there, why is there no evidence of such? Why do all of the facts point to Batgirl? Why is the Batman allowing Batgirl to take a false rap? How is it that neither the G.C.P.D. nor the D.A.'s office have any such intel? Why wasn't I informed about the Batman's possible involvement before presenting my case? Why drop this bombshell on me now, after the case has gone to the jury?  
  
When it comes to mob dealings, Trench believes in a 'need-to-know' philosophy. It is unclear to Milton just how much he actually knows. Trench refuses to confirm or deny any questions pertaining to potential fabrication of evidence or witness tampering. Instead, he limits himself just to his rationale for clueing the prosecutor in at this particular time.  
  
"Michaelston's inner circle was very torn as to which direction to go in." Trench recounts. "They saw a chance to go after the Batman. Granted it was a real long shot, but a lot of those guys wanted to try it anyway. They figured that at least they could dirty the hero's reputation and maybe their ace-in-the-hole, Chief Deputy P.A. Miltie Price, could actually convict the big bad bat."  
  
"I presume the revelation of the video tape changed their minds?" Price theorizes. "It swayed a majority, although there were still some holdouts." Trench replies. "The hatred for the Batman runs deep, especially for old man Michaelston himself. Spike Denton is kind of like a son to him. He wanted so badly to nail the Batman for crippling the kid that it was nearly impossible to get him and his supporters to listen to reason."  
  
"Look, I get the idea that they view Batgirl as settling for second fiddle, but we're comparing a smoking gun versus nothing!" Milt contests. "Surely they had to ..." The lawyer is unable to complete his thought for his mysterious guest suddenly interjects. "Forget second fiddle!" Trench insists. "Where the Batman is concerned, the mob sees no one else in the orchestra. By comparison, Batgirl is very small potatoes. They're irked that the circumstances have essentially forced the prosecution of Batgirl instead of Batman."   
  
  
  
Price acknowledges that the Batman is in a class by himself, but he argues that Michaelston and his closest associates apparently underestimate Batgirl. "Don't you realize how many hoods she has taken off the streets single-handedly? Sure she's not Batman, but you'd think Michaelston would relish the opportunity to end her crime-fighting career."   
  
  
  
"You don't have to convince me." Trench echoes. "I've seen Batgirl in action, up close. I once watched her confront three armed gunmen, each of whom also had significant height and weight advantages. So guess what? She took down all three of them in under two minutes. Made it look easy!"  
  
"The problem of course is that, for most of us, you have to see it to believe it." Trench reasons. "The heavies in the syndicate have never actually crossed paths with Batgirl. She is typically perceived as more of a nuisance than a threat. They tend to view her as just a broad with a mask and cape who knows a few martial arts tricks. It's different with the likes of say Wonder Woman; she juggles tanks for cryin' out loud! Not to mention that she's damn near six feet tall. Batgirl has no special powers and she isn't physically imposing. Ruthless mob bosses like Michaelston can't resist the temptations of Walter Mitty and imagine themselves capable of crushing Batgirl should they ever meet. In truth, Michaelston couldn't outfight Batgirl on his best day, and that of course was 30 years and 75 pounds ago!"  
  
Trench rises from his chair and makes his way towards the window. He has no desire to field a long series of questions from the anxious prosecutor. He does however see fit to anticipate and answer one such inquiry. "I have risked coming here today because of your family." he warns. "Nothing short of a conviction will satisfy Richard Michaelston. If Batgirl is acquitted, the mob is coming after both of us. I kept the severity of the situation from you until now because it was imperative that you were free of distractions during the trial. You had to be at your best, for both our sakes."  
  
"Years ago you made a deal with the devil," Trench recalls, "but your wife and kids shouldn't have to pay for that decision. Know this. If you take the bullet, your family will be spared." 


	7. Cigarette Break

The Friday morning sun is a welcome sight as juror Shelley Merman cracks the blinds within the jury room. The clock reads 11:50 AM. Deli sandwiches have just arrived for the group which graciously welcomes its first break since resuming deliberations at 9:00 AM. Ten jury members remain in the room for their half hour lunch break. The morning session has been very productive, although occasionally contentious, and some are optimistic that they can reach a verdict by day's end.   
  
"Well, we're basically at 11 to 1 now." Rudy Roberston summarizes as he pops open a can of root beer. "I like our chances of finishing this thing up today and gettin' back to our lives again." Several fellow jurors nod their heads in agreement. "We really shouldn't be talking about this now, you know." Lorenzo Sanders notes as he empties a small bag of tortilla chips onto his plate. "Not unless all twelve of us are present."   
  
Several half-hearted groans follow Sanders' proper observation. Julie Craig cracks a smile. "Lorenzo's right." she concedes. "Let's enjoy this while we can. After all, we're missing the right two!" Laughter ensues throughout the ranks. The mood is definitely lighter minus the presense of the foreman, Burt Napier, and his perpetual sparring partner Ida Baxter. Stanley Wallach glances briefly at Sister Carolyn Blake before speaking up. "Forgive me for my candor sister," Wallach requests, "but it figures that the b#*&% and the tyrant are the only smokers among us. Those two deserve each other!"  
  
*****  
  
The Gotham City courthouse is a venerable old structure built a few years before the Civil War. The building is a frequent subject of ridicule from those in the legal profession who must conduct their regular business within its walls. Although majestic in its outward appearance, the courthouse is largely lacking in practicality. Sure it has been renovated periodically with such advances as electricity, running water, telephones, and centralized heat and air conditioning. Nonetheless, it is an anachronism which remains the hub of the Gotham City judicial system due solely to tradition.  
  
The courthouse is a public facility; hence smoking is prohibited throughout. Clerks, bailiffs, visitors, witnesses and even lawyers are fully expected to adhere to the non-smoking policy. Judges enjoy an unofficial reprieve from this regulation, provided their smoking is restricted to their private chambers. The only other exception, also unwritten and unofficial, pertains to sequestered juries. Precluded from leaving the building, such jurors are permitted to light up during breaks in trial or deliberations.  
  
The accommodations for smoking jurors are ridiculously meager, due both to the limitations of the courthouse and the reluctance of the court to readily encourage and facilitate a technically illegal practice. As they have for the past week, Ida Baxter and Burt Napier find themselves secluded within a moderately deep, but narrow room. Originally it had been a walk-in coatroom for judges, lawyers and other dignitaries. Now, this back room serves as a storage area for mostly useless relics, as well as a hiding place to stash the smokers.  
  
Throughout the trial, Napier and Baxter have found themselves sharing this erstwhile cigarette refuge. It was obvious to both from the beginning that their personalities were largely incompatible. Conversation was thus brief and mostly non-existent. Each just puffed away, seemingly unaware of the other's presence.  
  
  
  
The room seems even smaller now as the two stand as far away from one another as their restrictive confines permit. Ida stares at the floor as she slowly savors this latest nicotine rush. Originally a social smoker, she has gradually escalated to nearly a pack a day. Napier is a three-pack-a-day man. Making up for lost time, he has already breezed through four cigarettes while Ida is still on her first. The foreman groans as he seeks to light up yet another. An early morning moment of carelessness had caused him to spill his coffee all over his person. Although very fortunate to avoid burns, he now realizes that he may have suffered a worse fate. His last book of matches bears coffee stains and remains damp to the touch. Despite his frenzied efforts, matchstick after matchstick fails to light.  
  
"Here." Baxter unexpectedly intervenes. Napier turns towards his fellow juror and she tosses him her lighter. "A lot easier than matches." she observes. Burt grudgingly nods at the young businesswoman. "Guess I'm just old-fashioned." he shrugs as he returns the lighter after successfully igniting his cigarette.  
  
"Hmmm ... maybe," Baxter replies, "but I'd say it's more likely that you're just plain stubborn." Napier is surprised by her candor, given their previous reluctance to engage whatsoever in idle chatter. Before he can even voice a response, the feisty Ms. Baxter continues her thought. "You don't exactly fit the hopelessly old-fashioned stereotype, because you embrace some truly forward-thinking ideas." she observes. "But you are headstrong and egotistical. Once you form an opinion, that's it. Finis. And, of course, your opinion is always correct; anyone who dares to disagree with you is just wrong."  
  
"From where I'm standing, you're pretty damned opinionated yourself lady!" Burt shoots back as he uses his nearly depleted cigarette to light another. "You don't know the first thing about me, yet you presume to judge my motivations based upon my actions during this case. You're so far off base with this bull ..."  
  
"Am I?" Ida brazenly interrupts. "You say that Batgirl is innocent. Fine. You expect us to believe that this opinion is based on objectivity rather than personal bias. The others may buy that, but not me. Why? You admire Batgirl, probably a helluva lot more than you even realize. You're drawn to her plight, because you see a lot of yourself in her."   
  
Napier laughs aloud at this notion, but Baxter pushes the issue. "No, you don't dress up in leotards and a cape, but there is a common ground. You're an aggressive personality, Burt. You insist upon controlling every situation and you've never met a risk you weren't willing to take. How can you not glorify the likes of Batgirl? She's the ultimate risk-taker. She goes to the greatest extremes to impose her will upon others. Batgirl has her vision of righteousness and, the law be damned, she forces it upon society!"  
  
The foreman smirks as his detractor rambles on for a few moments more. Napier extinguishes his cigarette, with still an inch of tobacco left, for he wishes to counter Ida's conclusions unfettered. He walks towards her until the gap between them narrows to three feet. Keeping intentionally silent, his eyes slowly pan from head to foot. Burt looks Baxter over for the better part of a minute, deliberately irritating her until she voices a four-lettered objection.  
  
"I disliked you from the moment we met," Burt states, "but it wasn't until just now that I realized that you're nothing but a fraud!" Ida takes great exception to this insult, but Napier stands his ground and refuses to let her get in a say. "Here stands the Ida Baxter, college educated career woman and feminist, with her expensive ladies' suits and silk blouses, kicking ass in the dog-eat-dog world of Gotham City business!"   
  
"I resent your sarcasm," Baxter retorts, "but otherwise the description is on target. I've worked freakin' hard to get where I am. I'm successful, I look the part, I'm not about to apologize for that!"  
  
Napier nods and cracks a slight smile. He folds his arms across his chest to emulate Baxter and proceeds to mimic the presentation of her argument. "You say that Batgirl is guilty. Fine. You expect us to accept that your opinion is based on objectivity rather than bias. Seems reasonable, since a feminist's personal feelings would surely be slanted towards acquittal. Well missy, I don't buy it!"   
  
  
  
Ida scoffs at her tormentor as Napier undauntedly continues his unflattering appraisal. "I kept coming back to the same nagging question. Why would a devoted womens' libber so readily accept the guilt of a famous super heroine? By rights you should be sticking up for her. Suddenly it hit me. You're not a true feminist at all! You aren't interested in advancing the cause for women; you're just selfishly trying to better the circumstances for Ida Baxter!"  
  
By now, Ida is incensed and unloads an obscenity laden tirade. She tries to leave the smoking lounge but her path is obstructed by Napier. Before allowing her to leave, the foreman seeks to deliver one more pointed observation. "You don't view strong women like Batgirl or Congresswoman Gordon as role models. You see them as threats. You thrive on the perception that your achievements are strikingly remarkable because you are woman competing in a male dominated society. When Batgirl corrals yet another villain, it pains you. Each political success for Barbara Gordon diminishes you, at least in a small way. Seems to me, you'd very much like to see Batgirl take a massive fall from grace!"  
  
*****  
  
Burt Napier and Ida Baxter return to the jury room, each tight-lipped and scowling at the other. Stan Wallach and Julie Craig had each independently planned a clever wisecrack for the duo, but both think better of it. Any well-intentioned attempt at levity would likely backfire. The goal is to reach a verdict, most preferably before the weekend. There is no sense in further poisoning the already shaky collective mood of the group.  
  
"So … have we reached a verdict?" Napier deadpans while taking his seat. No one laughs and only two even manage a half-hearted smile. It's going to be a long afternoon. 


	8. Mr Foreman, Has The Jury Reached A Verdi...

"You really ought to lay off of this stuff, hon." Jim Gordon recommends. "You know what it tends to do to you." Barbara ekes a slight grin of acknowledgment as she pensively gazes down into her coffee mug. "Everyone has an Achilles' heel, Dad." she responds. "For Superman, it's Kryptonite. For Batgirl, it's caffeine." She takes a small sip. "Thank goodness my enemies haven't caught on!" Babs meekly quips.  
  
The police commissioner's office is a welcomed haven for the beleaguered Ms. Gordon. Having spent the entire morning and the bulk of the afternoon in costume at her lawyer's office, the change of scenery and identity does her good. To most people, Congresswoman Gordon appears chipper as she continues a strong and steady recovery from her well-publicized mugging. Her father knows otherwise. Although Babs is recuperating very well physically, her psyche is quite frazzled. The trial has been very unnerving. She could not sleep a wink last night, now that the jury has begun deliberating her fate.  
  
"It's all going to work out OK, Babs." the concerned father consoles. "Dover argued a fine case. Don't lose faith." Barbara sighs. "Yes he did, under the circumstances Dad." she concurs. "I just wish I could have provided him with a better hand to play."   
  
A disapproving frown follows a second sip from her steaming mug. "Not sweet enough." Ms. Gordon mumbles as she reaches for the sugar. Due to her particular sensitivity, three cups of java is way too much. Barbara knows this, of course, but she's exhausted and needs a boost. She already feels the dull throbbing in her lower forehead, just above the bridge of her nose. From past experience, her headache will surely intensify. Babs has eaten enough to limit the queasy ill-effects upon her stomach, but edginess will soon follow if she isn't careful.   
  
"Last cup, I swear!" Barbara insists while fighting back a yawn. She sits down on the office couch. Her father remains seated behind his desk. The commissioner attempts to look busy while shuffling through some folders, but it is readily clear that he is preoccupied. He wants very much to ease his daughter's mind, but there is little in the way of reassurances that he can honestly provide.   
  
"Are you still angry?" Babs inquires. Jim Gordon lifts his head from his paperwork. He is momentarily puzzled because the question is ambiguous and unexpected. Sensing her dad's confusion, Barbara begins to clarify herself, but this proves to be unnecessary. The meaning is suddenly crystal clear, for this is the ultimate issue which nearly drove a giant wedge between father and daughter.  
  
Jim recalls the fateful evening several years back when he inadvertently discovered his daughter's dual identity. Somehow he had missed all the telltale signs, never suspecting the truth. A mistake changed all of that as Batgirl unwittingly referred to the commissioner as 'dad' during a rescue. She had hoped he hadn't heard her slip of the tongue; alas that was not the case.  
  
James Gordon chose police work as his profession. He had no great desire for Barbara to carry on such tradition, although he would not have stood in her way. The notion of her taking to the streets as a costumed vigilante was unimaginable however, even given the extraordinary exploits of the Batman. This revelation did not sit well.  
  
At first, Gordon was adamant that Barbara give up her crime fighting. He repeatedly pressured Barbara and used his influence to stonewall the heroine's efforts. Despite the G.C.P.D.'s obstruction tactics, Babs stubbornly persisted with her super heroics. Batgirl continued to rack up impressive collars, much to the amazement and chagrin of the Gotham City commissioner.  
  
Over the course of a few months, Commissioner Gordon softened his stance towards Batgirl. Although he did not approve of his daughter's risky life style, he grew to accept it. There was no changing her mind anyway; she was after all a Gordon. It took well over a year, but Jim finally reached the level of confidence whereby he summons Barbara to tackle the tough stuff.  
  
"Babs, we've been through this before." Jim begins as he joins her on the sofa. "I've never approved of your being Batgirl, but that's your decision to make. You've done a lot of good for this city as Batgirl and I'm damn proud of you!"  
  
Their conversation shifts to less stressful topics, such as weekend plans, the television series '24' and Gotham Knights football. The relaxing respite is interrupted by the ringing of Barbara's cellular phone. The caller id is that of Jim Dover. Glancing at her watch, Babs notices the time is 6:12 PM. "Jim must be calling to tell me that the jury is done for the day and that they'll pick it up again on Monday." she theorizes.  
  
Barbara's hands begin to tremble just moments into her phone conversation. Her father looks on anxiously as Babs listens to her attorney. "Now? Tonight?!" she responds incredulously. "No, I know it's not your fault. ... Yes, maybe it's for the best. ... Right. ... OK. ... I'll meet you there at 7:00. G'Bye."  
  
"They've reached a verdict?" Jim Gordon asks as his daughter shuts off her wireless phone. Barbara nods. "They're announcing the jury's decision tonight at 7:00!"  
  
*****  
  
Word travels very fast and, despite the atypically late hour, the courthouse overflows with curious onlookers. A visible police presence is on hand to ensure the peace as a pro-Batgirl contingent demonstrates outside. Speculation buzzes on what is to come. There is nearly universal agreement that the timing of the verdict has major significance. Many infer a guilty ruling while there is also no shortage of spectators who predict a boon for the heroine.  
  
"You OK Batgirl?" Jim Dover whispers as the jury is ushered to their seats. The heroine insists that she is fine and she puts forth a brave exterior despite her jittery nerves. Both she and her lawyer study the jurors as they await the judge's entrance. Babs senses bad vibes from several faces, although she prays that this is merely the cynical part of her mind at work. If Jim reads anything into the jury's demeanor, he keeps such thoughts to himself.  
  
After a short preamble, Judge Craig formally asks the jury if it has reached a unanimous verdict in this case. Foreman Burt Napier rises and responds "Yes we have, your honor." He hands an envelope to the bailiff without so much as a glance towards the defense table. The judge studies the verdict forms for a few moments to ensure that everything is indeed proper. Craig then turns the papers over to the court clerk for reading and he prompts the defendant to stand.  
  
Outwardly, Batgirl remains a pillar of confidence. She simply will not permit her knees to shake and her costume completely covers her sudden epidemic of goose bumps. "Hold yourself together, Babs!" the heroine privately implores herself as the female clerk addresses the court.  
  
"Case 343198, the commonwealth vs. 'Batgirl'." the court reader begins. "As to the count 1, does the jury find the defendant, Batgirl, guilty or not guilty of attempted murder in the second degree?" There is a brief two second pause before the jury responds in unison. "Not guilty." Judge Craig taps his gavel twice to quiet the crowd. "As to the count 2, does the jury find the defendant, Batgirl, guilty or not guilty of aggravated assault in the first degree?" the clerk asks. The dozen citizens take a deep breath before voicing their response. "Guilty."  
  
*****  
  
The Gotham City courthouse erupts in bedlam. A minor riot ensues out front when word of the guilty verdict quickly reaches the streets. Adam Craig repeatedly pounds his gavel in a mostly futile effort to maintain decorum. As a courtesy to Batgirl, he had refused to allow cameras within the courtroom during the trial. With a verdict now rendered, print and television media invade the scene. This is the biggest story of the year and they'll all gladly risk contempt of court charges to get the best coverage.  
  
Three armed officers converge upon the super heroine. Barbara had tried to emotionally prepare herself in the event of the worst; nonetheless she is stunned by the reality of her conviction. Batgirl offers no resistance and she is only vaguely cognizant of her wrists being handcuffed behind her back. It is only when a policeman begins to unmask her that Babs snaps out of her fog.  
  
"NO!!!" she screams while instinctively dropping to her knees. Camera crews and news reporters trip over themselves, forming an ugly mass of humanity which swarms the defense table. Jim Dover comes to his client's aid. The frenzied environment makes the trio of cops quite testy. They interpret the situation as an escape attempt and deal harshly with both Batgirl and her lawyer. Dover takes a painful blow to the right shoulder from a nightstick. Meanwhile, the shackled heroine is pinned face first to the floor with her left hip jammed uncomfortably against the table leg.   
  
  
  
Within seconds, Batgirl is relieved of her cowl. Despite his own pain, Jim gallantly eludes the officers and lunges on top of the prone crusader. Her cape remains secured about her neckline and he haphazardly pulls it over her head. The attorney bellows at the very top of his lungs, demanding that his client's interests be heard. He frantically insists that Batgirl has no intention of fleeing. Dover begs the police to ease off and he implores the court to hear him out.  
  
*****  
  
Twenty minutes pass as order is restored. The Gotham courthouse is emptied of all spectators. To appease the media, Judge Craig grants reporters access and the use of cameras with the proviso that they give the participants a wide berth. The jury has been dismissed, with the thanks of the court. The prosecutors remain at their station. Dover confers briefly with his restrained client, who is awkwardly seated behind the defense table with her cape draped over her head and face like a bath towel.  
  
"You have an argument to make before this court, counselor?" the judge asks somewhat impatiently. Dover immediately springs to his feet. "I certainly do, you honor." he responds with as much authority as he dare muster. "Judge, I have two distinct points to make. First, you granted my client the 'Superhero Exemption'. This safeguards her true identify for the duration of her trial. Technically, the trial isn't over yet, not until the sentencing hearing. As such, Batgirl has been unmasked prematurely. Secondly, we plan to appeal this conviction. I would ask the court's indulgence to extend the privilege to cover the appeals process."  
  
Judge Craig mulls Dover's verbal motions for several moments. Prosecutor Milton Price chimes in before Craig offers any reaction. Jim expects Price to staunchly object; to his surprise the chief deputy P.A. is somewhat cooperative. "Your honor," the prosecutor begins, "the state will not contest the defendant's desire to retain her anonymity through the sentencing hearing. The appeals are a different story of course, but I think it best to save that argument for another day."  
  
Having endured a long and tedious day and week, the judge is quite thankful to avoid a contentious ruling. "Mr. Dover," Adam Craig declares "I will take the weekend to consider the merits of your initial motion. In the meantime, Batgirl is permitted to keep her identity hidden."   
  
His honor instructs the security officers to return the heroine's cowl. Several minutes of confusion ensue, for none of the policemen seem to have it. Judge Craig's patience wanes until the sergeant in charge sheepishly approaches the bench. "Uh ... we don't know what happened to it, sir." he shamefully admits. There are no shenanigans at work here; rather in the mass confusion, either a spectator or a media member somehow managed to make off with it.  
  
"Maybe we'll find it tomorrow morning for sale on EBay." Milt Price jests. One cop and several reporters snicker, but neither the judge nor Jim Dover are amused. The defense attorney begins to urge the court for some assistance, but his client interrupts him. The shrouded Batgirl desperately seeks privacy, even though it will come in the form of a jail cell. She insists that she is OK, provided she can continue to use her cape as a cloak. "Have Commissioner Gordon contact the Batman." the crime fighter instructs. "He can bring me a replacement mask."  
  
*****  
  
Richard Michaelston pours himself a glass of vodka as he views the lead story on the 10 o'clock evening news. A shackled and shamed Batgirl is escorted from the courthouse by police. Her face remains hidden beneath her cape, but speculation is her identity won't remain a secret much longer. "She will soon be compelled to divulge her true name." the on-location newsman predicts. "In addition, she will also face a litany of civil actions. It very much appears that the daring, crime fighting career of Batgirl has come to an unceremonious end."   
  
Michaelston grins with sinister satisfaction. 


End file.
